Calling of the Innocent
by GreyDog
Summary: In an apocalyptic Megakat City where the omegas rule, out of the ashes of the SWAT Kats demise, an heir rises and with the help of an assassin trained by Dark Kat's ninjas, he will reclaim the city for its Katizens.


CALLING OF THE INNOCENT

AN: This is my first ever First-person story so it might not be my best. I began to think what would happen if omegas had won. Thanks to Ulyferal for doing the beta work on this.

I lay on my metal bed, it was cold and I hated it but I guess everyone does. My name is not important but it's the only thing that keeps me alive inside. I wonder what everyone else is using to do the same in this awful place?

I move to a seated position and look around at my residence. It's nothing more than a cement shell resembling a cell in prison but with no bars over the doors, no TV, no window, just a metal bed with a sheet that doesn't keep me warm at night. The room is bare of any kind of personal items, those are hidden nearby and has a tiny window to let in light. Not a good thing to leave your things about as no one has much to begin with.

My room is identical to everyone else which was kinda funny at first but now it only makes me depressed. The building is several floors and every one of the floors look like this one. The building is old and broken with crack and crevices everywhere but its sound, surprisingly.

I close my mind on the subject again and get ready for another day in hell. I leave my room and head toward the communal bathroom at the center of each floor throughout the building. It unisex. No one has any privacy here. This has caused some to become perverts or rapists, I'm neither. I keep fit so as to make sure I'm never made a victim of anyone and most do leave me alone.

I reach the doors and step through. I pause at the laundry hole with several others and strip off, tossing my clothes down the hole in the floor. They'll end up in a wash room downstairs where others make a meager living. My clothes will go to someone else. Fresh clean clothes are left in piles by pants, shirts and underthings and, if you're luck, shoes. You just grab what you need, hope it fits and go on with your miserable day.

I walk down the bays of shower heads for an empty one. There are about twenty kats in this area I'm in, about ten are she-kats. I choose one on the right between a male and female. The water is motion activated so the moment I step in it shoots on, spraying cold water down on me which is usual. I begin to wash my gray fur, scrubbing at the tribal tattoos I have on both arms.

I focused only on my own thoughts, tuning everything else out. As I was thinking about what I intended to do today, a scream came from nearby. Nobody reacted as this was a daily occurrence. I continued with my shower though a part of me was listening to the she-kat trying to keep a rapist from taking her.

"Stop….stop please stop," she wailed to her attacker.

"Come on, pretty...you're just what I need for today and you're required to give it, now stop screaming and turn around," a snarling voice commanded.

"Someone help me….please," the she-kat sobbed pleadingly, even though she knew this was a she-kat's lot in life around here.

I sighed mentally, this wasn't any of my business but I can't stand to let the poor female be raped so close to me and ignore it. Disgusted with myself for giving in, I turn and see the pair have come closer to my location and the male has turned her around, preparing to slam into her from behind, his back is to me.

I walk over and poke the male none too gently in the shoulder muscle and say casually, "Hey!"

"What you want ….oomph" he growled turning around, receiving my fist to his face.

He automatically lets go of the female, hits the wall with his head and before he can recover, I grab his hair and slam his face back into the wall harder setting his head to bleeding. He goes limp and I let him go. His body slides to the floor where he lays still, the shower pouring cold water over him but he doesn't respond. His blood washes down the drain as I turn away.

The she-kat has dropped to her knees trying to recover from suddenly being let go. She stares up at me in relief and fear, not certain if I'll take the other male's position. I don't do anything but turned back to my interrupted shower, ignoring her. I hear her get up and wash. As for the male, if he's dead, he'll be collected and dumped in the dead pile in the basement...if he's alive, he'll go to the medical section every building has. That's just the way things are around here.

When I finished and turned around to go dry, the body was gone and so was the female. I go to the clothes pile, find something decent to wear, dress then go back toward my room. Looking around, I see no one so go to a broken part of the wall near my room and squeeze in. In a another hole there, I reach in and grab a sturdy mountain bag that holds my meager belongings. With it in paw, I check to make sure no one has spotted me before climbing out into the hall once more.

Leaving the building, I go down the filthy streets. Papers and debris are flying in the wind, sounds of criminals picking on innocents or each other could be heard as I walk by, hard eyed kittens looking for opportunities that will keep them a live another day stare at my passing, junk cars and broken buildings are everywhere you look. Our world is an apocalyptic nightmare where only the strongest survive and the omegas rule.

I was a kitten when my safe world became no more. The Enforcers had been destroyed and, apparently, so had the SWAT Kats though no one could confirm that. But if they were alive, I doubted things would be this way.

The omegas had worked together to bring the city down and they had succeeded, spectacularly then they fought against each other to try and carve a piece of it for themselves. The war killed even more katizens and left behind even more destruction but finally a sort of peace reigned and each omega had a section of the Megakat for their own. Of course, at any given moment the peace would be destroyed by one or more of them and they would fight but, fortunately not all of them at the same time any more and the fighting was more like skirmishes along set boundaries.

What was left of society, did their best to survive in whatever section of the city they were unfortunate enough to live in. As a decade passed, surprisingly the population grew larger than it had in the past. More slaves or workers for the omegas to use in their perverted plans that never seemed to have an end to them.

To insure they had the kat power they needed for all their plans and needs, the omegas insured their katizens had all the basics but no luxuries to survive. They didn't care if the people harmed each other just so long as there were enough bodies around to do what they needed.

So they made sure there was some kind of rudimentary shelter, which was what I lived in, food stations where everyone got just enough to survive, kitten stations where orphans were raised to fight in the wars, use as slaves or used in experiments unless they were smart enough to escape first, minimal jobs that barely kept one alive, like those that did the laundry, sold the food, or cared for the kittens and those like myself, who traded for what we needed and wandered alone.

As for the omegas themselves, they lived in guarded compounds with their generals and armed guard surrounding them. They were untouchable. They got the best that could be found or made and enjoyed themselves immensely except when they were quarreling with each other.

The top side of the city was owned by Metallic Kats. A horrible robot city where the unlucky katizens there were forced to build more robots and weapons until they died. Needless to say, their population of kats was beginning to run dry as they were never feed enough nor allowed to mate. This was why they tended to get into fights with the other omegas for katpower. Mac and Molly didn't have need for generals and lived apart from the living but because of their robots, they ruled over twenty percent of the city. They had part of the dessert, Megakat springs, and the GemKat labs. They seemed to be at perpetual war with their neighbors: Viper, Blackout, and Hard Drive. Dark Kat and Turmoil managed to keep to themselves and out of the quarrels.

Viper had the section of the city that was swamp, of course, which was south of the city and covered all the swamp and a small portion of dry land. His plantimals patrolled his borders and his hidden home. He had but one general, his first experiment that had a mind of his own. He was called Red and was heavily built, his entire body colored red including his eyes, hence his name, and had a short temper. Viper didn't have any population that hadn't been experimented on so there was nothing but twisted mutations of what they once were.

Hard Drive and Blackout shared the left side of the city from Pumadyne, Biochemical Labs, Defense Center, Megakat prison, and the mines. Portion of the city that was nearly the heart of the scientific community. Hard Drive didn't really rule much except to keep a small army and a mansion for himself but Blackout was insane. There nothing he enjoyed as much as torturing or killing just for the hell of it. People were terrified of him including his own soldiers. Because of their technological skills they used more high tech weapons against their enemies but somehow managed to keep a truce with Dark Kat and Turmoil.

The last two omegas had managed to grab the parts of the city that contained MASA, the airport, city hall, the museum, the mint, the park, farm lands, forest and moutains, docks, nuclear plant, Refineries, Slavege yard, and the Enforcers HQ. Dark Kat always said he kept the best for himself. After living in mountain caves and warehouses for years, he was pleased to be in the lap of luxury at last. Rather than fight, he and Turmoil ended up mating and living in what once was Manx's mansion.

Using her trained pilots and his ninjas and creeplings, they managed to keep their borders safe from the others. Those that were lucky enough to live under Dark Kat and Turmoil were spared the constant warfare of the other omegas but it wasn't much of a break since the pair didn't care about them at all. Mating Turmoil didn't halt or correct Dark Kat's madness nor her bloodthirstiness. In many ways, they were actually more dangerous than the other omegas.

I let that hideous history fade from my mind. I was one of those 'lucky' ones that lived in Dark Kat's share. I live and work alone as do quite a few others. Those that couldn't stand to be alone sought others or suicided.

Hungry, my belly growling, I made for one of the food stations. There was a line, as always, but I had learned early the value of patience. To get food, it works like this you trade something valuable for it like: electronics, maps, weapons, useful items, or even your body. The ones handling the station would decide how much it was worth and give you some food. It was never very much but it kept you alive...barely. If you were extremely lucky and were good at it, you could hunt birds and other small animals in the park but you had to be careful not to run into Dark Kat's creeplings who liked to hang about in the trees.

Today, I'd found some batteries to trade. If I'm lucky, it would give me a few days worth of food. I recognized the ones at this food station...what was his name again...oh right...Big J and his two sons, Raymond and Ted. They enjoyed it if a she-kat had no money, they took it out in her body though Ray would prefer a male.

It was my turn now and I handed over my trade goods to Big J.

"Batteries…I needed these…..Ray give this Kat his food," the big kat told his son, passing the batteries over to be put with the rest of the trade behind them.

Ray stepped close and handed me my food, "Hmm you look good…." he purred in a seductive voice, checking me out.

"Sorry not interested," I said blandly, grabbed my food and quickly stepped away, heading for a clear, safe area to eat it but a paw grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Hey, don't walk away...you look rather pent up...no mate I bet," he leaned close and breathed in my ear.

I growled at him and held my ground. If he tried anything with me I'd rip him a new hole but thankfully his father stopped him with a sharp shout.

"RAY! Get back to work! He's a valuable trader and I don't want him to go somewhere else because of you," he growled, angrily.

Ray let go of me, grumbling softly that I should be thankful his dad had interrupted. He didn't know how close he'd come to being dead. I gave the old Kat a grateful nod then headed for my safe spot of floor, far away from anybody. It was quieter there and shadowed a bit. I sat down with my back against a wall.

I finally get to see what I've been given. I found an apple, a can of milk, and some kind of mysterious green liquid. Of course, I threw that out and settled down to eat my apple.

A deep voice spoke in front of me some minutes later. "Mind if I share your space?" It asked.

I looked up to see a black furred tom standing a few feet away. Though I hadn't seen him before and didn't know him, he seemed okay so I nodded.

The Kat grinned and sat close to me. "Thanks my brother," he murmured, politely, which was strange under these circumstances.

"Brother?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"We are all brothers and sisters you know," the stranger said sagely, also throwing the green stuff away.

"Ah I see…. religious are you?" I asked.

"I used to be but….I lost my faith when the Swat Kats died," he said poking his milk can and drinking it.

I panicked and looked around hurriedly to see if anyone had overheard him. No one looked our way. "Are you an idiot? What are you trying to do? Everyone know that name is illegal and never to be spoken aloud," I hissed at him.

Saying the Swat Kats, T-Bone, Razor, was the one thing the omegas had forbidden anyone to say on pain of death. If they weren't inclined to kill you right then, you were sent to the barracks. There they left you for days with no food or water. Many went crazy while others killed themselves.

The Kat simply smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "I know and I don't care. Would you like to hear a rumor I heard recently..." he asked excitedly, watching my face intently.

I was really beginning to worry about him and whether it had been such a good idea allowing him to sit near me. Frowning and a bit curious, I asked carefully, "what did you hear?"

He stared into my eyes and said, "it is said they mated and the smaller of the two bore a kitten."

My first reaction was to scoff at him but something in his eyes told me he believed it and hadn't made it up. Uncomfortable, I said carefully, "if that is true...so what? He or she are most likely dead by now." I rose to my feet and began walking away from him.

However, it wasn't going to be that easy as the strange tom also got to his feet and followed me. He said a bit louder, "he's alive and they say he's planning to take back the city, following in his parent's footsteps."

"Yeah right and the tooth fairy gives me money every day," I said, sarcastically, wishing he could get rid of his tail now.

The tom stayed doggedly close as he snorted, "you think you are funny but I'm serious!"

Finally annoyed, I halted, turned around and said, flatly, "bullshit….I have to see it to believe it."

The tom had halted as well, eyed me intently, then said, "as you wish... Nathan, The Lone Assassin."

My eyes widened in fear. How did he know me? And what did he mean by that cryptic, '..as you wish...' crap. What he does next terrifies and surprises me.

Shouting loudly for all to hear, the tom say, "LONG LIVE THE SWAT KATS, T-BONE THE PILOT, RAZOR THE GUNNER...OUR HEROES!"

All heads turned our way including some of Dark Kat's soldiers. An alarm sounds off and the food station is immediately surrounded. Everyone freezes and waits, no one wants to get shot by the guns now pointing at them. There is no escape.

One of the soldier steps up. "Who said that and if no one tells me…..we will kill everyone here, until we find him," he commanded. Of course, that makes everyone point at the guilty tom and by extension, me. The soldier makes a curt gesture and the next thing I know I'm being belted with the butt of a rifle to the face, knocking me out cold.

"Ahh….my head….where am I," I moan, waking up sometime later, laying on a cold, dirt floor, my head splitting.

I try to stand up and BAM! I hit my head on something. I hissed and rubbed my abused head, squatting down quickly then looking up. The opening above me is small and there are bars acros the opening. I realize to my horror that I'm in a cramped hole that only allows me enough space to crouch and move around but not straighten up.

I immediately remember taking a hit from a soldiers weapon all because of a smart mouth that got me into this mess. "That son of a bitch...when I see him again I'm going to..." I growl to myself but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You're going to what," it said simply, no fear in it.

I look behind me and see the tom that had caused all this, sitting with his back to the wall and staring at me, an oddly happy look on his face. I waddled over to him and grab him by his shirt. .

"You miserable son of a bitch…..give one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," I growled at the Kat.

"In good time but for now we wait for him," he said blithely.

"You crazy fool and your idiotic beliefs," I hiss furiously but let him go then sit close to him.

"Hahahaha! I've heard that many times you know," he chuckled.

I look at him with dead eyes. "What is our sentence?" I asked coldly, keeping the fear from my voice.

He became more grim and stared at me with sad eyes. "if he doesn't come then…..then death will be our answer…..in five days," he said softly, lowering his ears.

I sighed and looked away. So I'm going to die because of this Kat's belief of a savior. Well, since I was dead inside anyway, it hardly matter to me. I looked up again and saw the sky.

This world did need those two and I wish they were alive to save us all from this hell this city has become. Surprisingly, I too hope this son of the SWAT Kats was alive and real so he could save us all. So many have lost hope.

My name is Nathan Fur, an ex lone assassin, an innocent Kat…..calling for the innocent to save us all.

AN: What you think. Please Review. Should I continue.


End file.
